


Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned...

by Lookingformrdarcy



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Just smut, M/M, Sex in a Confessional, Smut, but jerome doesn't think so, im Catholic ill just go to confession and ask for forgiveness, jim has been missing Jerome, no plot really, this is a little sacrilege but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookingformrdarcy/pseuds/Lookingformrdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome's dead and Jim has been trying to keep busy to keep his mind off the grief. He seeks refuge in a church, a familiar haven to him until his eyes fall on a shade of red he's been missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/gifts).



> I do not know where this came from and am amazed that I wrote this. Jim and Jerome are ridiculously handsome so it's appropriate that they crush on each other. Anyways.. Thank you to the insanely brilliant, talented and beautiful RigorMorton for beta-ing this. If you find any errors or have suggestions, please let me know. 
> 
> Thanks!

The sounds of police sirens, car horns, and drunk people yelling in the street surround Jim as he walks across the street. It's another sleepless night for the newly re-instated detective of the GCPD and he turns to the only quiet place he can think of at this time of night. As he enters the church, he scans the room to see if he's alone. 

"This place hasn't changed at all since I was a kid" he thinks to himself. Sliding into a back pew, he kneels, clasping his hand in prayer form before resting his forehead on them. 

He came here for peace and quiet but his mind still raced with all of the recent developments in Gotham. He can't help but worry about all of the monsters roaming around the city at this very moment. Murderers, psychopaths, assassins... Easy peasy for the dashing blonde detective. But these are creatures with forces and powers he can't even fathom. 

The sound of footsteps snap Jim out of his thoughts. He raises his head to see if he can find the source of the sound. Three robed figures have their backs turned to him as they begin to light candles under the large crucifix by the altar. 

He instantly identifies their robes as he used to wear the same ones himself. "Just altar boys" sighs Jim relieved that it wasn't a criminal as he seems to attract them. As he was finishing dismissing them as anything dangerous, his eyes dart over to a shade of red he hadn't seen in quite a few months. He observes the ginger altar boy, small tight smile forming on his face, as he watches him light each candle so gently and elegantly. That red hair use to bring a sense of happiness to him amongst the chaos in his life. Ironic as the source of the red hair was a young man who was the very definition of chaos...but not with him. With him, he was quiet and still but not completely lacking his boyish charm laced with cockiness. Now, seeing the red hair, Jim felt the very emotion he was trying to avoid. 

The detective tries to shake away his thoughts and takes one last look at the altar boy, back stilled turned to him.  
Closing his eyes once more to drift back to his thoughts, he is unsuccessful in thinking of anything but his former lover, the red haired Jerome. He hadn't any time to really grieve the boy. Or at least that was the excuse he gave himself. It's not like he could explain to people why he was in such a somber mood so he masked it with other emotions and by keeping himself busy. In his defense, Gotham did offer him a lot of distractions lately. He scoffed to himself, thinking about how he would explain to someone "Yah, I had a bit of an emotional breakdown which led me to kill a man and break the oath I took when I became a police detective. I was sent to jail, broke out and continued on a dangerous path by making ill decision after ill decision all which could have led to my death and no one knows it's because my eighteen year old sociopathic boy toy was murdered". The thirty something year old detective grinned as he finished his sarcastic thought. "Jesus,am I fucked up or what?"

Again, Jim was snapped out of his thoughts, this time by glass breaking. As he opened his eyes and lifted his head, he sees only one altar boy now, the ginger one. "Where are the other two? I didn't hear them leave?" he asks himself. 

Then, it hits him like a punch to the gut. "What the hell are altar boys doing here at THIS time of night?!"

As if on cue, the altar boy turns on his heels and starts to walk away from the crucifix. Jim springs up trying to get a look at the altar boy but he's able to stay in the shadows. Jim can only make out his form and watches it enter in the confessional. 

Knowing that something isn't right, the detective get's up to investigate. As he closes in on the confessional, he is slightly startled by the loud sound, amplified by the empty church, of the confessional door being locked. Having no choice, Jim enters the part of the confessional reserved for the priest. 

Sitting down in the priests chair, he squints his eyes, trying to make out the altar boy through the screened confessional window. 

"Listen, I don't know if you are just a drunk kid who found some altar boy robes looking to do something stupid, or a criminal trying to break into the donation box, but your going to have to walk out of there with your hands up". 

He waits for a few moments in silence. 

"C'mon buddy, just give it up. We both know your not really an altar boy. It's 2:30 in the morning. What the hell are you doing here? You'll probably just get a slap on the wrist when I take you in the precinct so let's get this over with"

More silence. 

As he's taking in a breath to speak again, he hears a low voice from the other side. It was so low and quiet, he couldn't quite make out what he said. 

"What? Speak louder kid"

This time, the altar boy spoke loud and clear. 

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned"

Jim's eyes grow wide and he his begins to spin. He's heard that voice before. Raspy and low, he's heard that voice before on many occasions. Usually, reciting his name over and over again in ecstasy. 

"I have killed several people, one being my mother," the altar boy continues with his confession saying everything matter of factly, "tortured people, ordered others to kill people for me, you get the picture, but the thing is Father, I enjoyed it all."

Jim is speechless. He saw, with his own eyes, Jerome being stabbed and killed a few months ago. Now he is sitting in a confessional listening to the boy give his confession about killing people like he's confessing to swearing and stealing a piece of gum from the liquor store. 

Jerome was getting off on Jim's bewilderment. He lets out a low laugh. The one he's known for. 

"Oh Father, I almost forgot! Silly me, I also had sex with a MAN" Jerome adds extra emphasis on the man part. "A much OLDER man. I actually just found out today he was an altar boy which may explain a few things, HAHAHAHAH!" 

Jim shivers as he can hear Jerome's laugh bounce off every single wall in the empty church. It's so loud and chilling he wouldn't be suprised if it woke the dead in the graveyard out back. 

"Don't worry, Father, we stopped. If anything, I feel a little used-"

"Jerome, I thought you were dead, had I known you were alive-"

"Tsk tsk tsk Jimbo, that's not the issue. The issue is that you don't even miss me. I've been keeping up with you Jimmy, and you've been pretty busy. You were almost a dad, no? Your pretty little Lee left you? You've been beating up low life's trying to solve the Wayne case? Saving Arkham from being blown up? How were you suppose to grieve me during all of this? Don't you miss me, Jim? The feeling of my pretty little mouth on that throbbing cock of yours? The feeling of your hands on my waist holding me steady as you pump your cock in and out of my tight ass? The feeling of-"

"Jerome please stop..." Jim breathily begs as he bites his fist, his cock twitching in his pants. All of the memories he shared with the boy flooding back into his mind. He hadn't even seen the ginger's face yet but his words were setting him on fire. 

Jerome didn't have to see Jim to guess what he was doing to him. He smirks at the thought of good ol' Catholic boy Jim getting a hard on in church thanks to him. 

"No, you don't miss me. You just seduced and used poor little defenseless me, so vulnerable after my mommy just died..."

"God, Jerome you have got to be kidding me! I seduced you? You know that's ass backwards!" Jim winces at the unintentional pun. 

"Language, Jimbo! Your in church!" Jerome mocks. "And, YES, you did seduce me. I saw the look in your eyes when you first saw me at the circus. You fell for that innocent act, it turned you on. You were MORE than happy to offer me comfort. The hugs and light touches... the stern way you spoke to those you interrogated in front of me determined to find my mothers killer... the small hidden smirk on your face in that moment when you realized I killed my mother... the moment you realized I was sick in the head and that turned you on even more...are you going to deny that?"

Jim sighs. He shouldn't be talking to the sociopath, he should be taking him into custody but knew he couldn't do it. He had a soft spot for the kid. Jim always justified his actions with Jerome by thinking it was Jerome who seduced him. It was Jerome who held some kind of special power over the male detective that allowed him to give in to his sexual desires when the ginger came on to him. Strongly, if he might add. But listening to Jerome, he sits defeated. He led the boy on and didn't even realize it. 

When he first met the boy, there was no denying he was attracted to him. Jim remembered so vividly the trailer door swinging open, his eyes meeting piercing blue eyes, above a strong defined jaw. Fiery red hair combed so neatly that he wanted to run his hands through and thoroughly mess up. Thin pink lips begging to be bruised from hours of kissing. 

He had a twisted fantasy, stemming from his own daddy issues, that he tried to fight but instead, Jerome picked up on it from the beginning. 

While Jim was going over their early encounters in his head, he didn't hear the sound of other confessional door being unlocked or the door being opened and closed. 

It wasn't until he heard the doorknob of his confessional door being turned did he become aware. He didn't want to look up. He couldn't. As the door opened, he sensed the dim light of the candles flooding the room behind his closed eyes and then back to black as the door closed. 

He knew what was about to happen, and once again he was not going to fight it. He used to convince himself that he couldn't, only realizing now that he just didn't WANT to. 

"To be fair Jerome, I knew you did it from the beginning. I just loved watching you playing the innocent part" he said with a cocky smirk. He decided to let his guard down. 

Opening his eyes, they see a smirk gracing the face he's only seen in his dreams for the past few months.

"So there's the real Jim. Without the Mr. Do Gooder charade? As much as I loved him, it's so nice to see your twisted side. When-"

Jerome is stopped by the detective springing up and slamming him up against the wall. 

"Ooh hoo, maybe you did miss me Jimbo! Unless that's a gun in your pants! HEHEHEHEHE!"

Jim presses his lips against the gingers. He's clawing at him trying to feel any and all of his skin but he's still clothed. Jerome grabs the robe and his shirt, Jim breaking the kiss just for the split second needed for Jerome to lift them up over his head. 

As Jim finally gives Jerome a chance to breath by trailing little kisses on his jaw and neck, his hands grab around for the boys belt buckle. As he finds it, he struggles to unbuckle it and he doesn't want to tear his face and eyes away from kissing the beautiful pale skin he's missed so much. 

Impatient, Jerome swats the detectives hands away. Grabbing his shoulders, he forefecully swings his body around so Jim is now pinned against the wall. 

Jim lets out a loud groan as Jerome palms the evident hard on in his pants. 

"Nope. Definitely not a gun. Now shush detective. Wouldn't want anyone to catch us in here, now would we?" he says as he's pulling the hard cock out of the mans pants. 

For a second, Jim blushes remembering where they are for a moment. 

"We can finish this somewhere else. We need to leav- OH SHIT" he screams out. 

Jerome is on his knees with one hand on the base of the detectives impressive dick, he pumps it back and forth into his mouth. Their eyes meet. He loves the sounds the man offers him when he does this to him. He feels his own cock struggling for room in his own pants. He gets off knowing he can break one of the most virtuous men in Gotham. 

"Oh god. Shit that feels so good Jerome" Jim breaths between moans. 

As the older man eggs him on, Jerome hollows out his cheeks and sucks harder. His hand now gripping tighter and pumping at a faster pace. 

Jim can hardly take it. He closes his eyes and his head hits the wall as he tosses it back lost in pleasure. The only sounds he hears are his own moans and the obscene wet choking sounds coming from the ginger on his knees before him. 

"FUCK! I'm going to CUM!" 

And with that, Jim hears a loud pop. The sound of Jerome abruptly stopping and taking the detectives cock out of his mouth. He watches as the teen wipes away a bit of saliva from the corner of his mouth. 

"What the fuck?! Your going to be punished for that!"

He grabs a fistful of red hair and roughly pulls him up. He forcefully presses his lips against the gingers. 

"I taste so fucking good on your lips" the detective huffs out. 

With his hands still pulling his hair, he pushed him towards the chair he was sitting on earlier. Understanding what Jim wanted, Jerome hurriedly removed his pants and settled his knees onto the chair.  
Jim sucks in a breath as he looks at the sight before him... the ginger on his knees waiting to be taken. 

So full of lust and adrenaline, he doesn't even bother to warm the teen up. He's too preoccupied with chasing that orgasm he was robbed of only seconds before. 

Jerome cries out as his ass is filled in one rough push. He grips the top of the chair to help with the searing pain. 

Jim grabs his waist, tight enough to know there will be bruises in the morning, and begins a punishing pace. 

"You do shit on purpose, don't you? You like getting punished!"

His words turn pain into pleasure for the ginger. Soon, whatever stinging he had turns into bliss. With one hand still gripping the top of the chair, he slides the other to his own cock as its begging for its release. 

The blonde detective continues with his fast and brutal pace as he shifts his body a bit to hit a certain spot that he knows his lover would appreciate. 

"UHHHH!! FUCK!!! DONT STOP!"

With that he knows he found it, smirking to himself as he continued to hit that spot for a few more moments. 

"FUCK I DONT KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER! SHIT I THINK IM GOING TO CU-"

Before he can even finish screaming, Jerome feels the familiar feeling of warm cum filling his asshole. It takes Jim only a second to pull out. 

Jerome opens his mouth to start yelling and complaining but before he can, he feels fingers replace the void Jims cock filled only a second ago. With his fingers, Jim is able to find the spot even easier and, although Jerome didn't think possible, with an even faster pace. 

As Jim fucks the ginger with his fingers on one hand, he uses the other to reach around and take over for Jerome who is still pumping his cock in his hand from before. 

The teens body begins to shake uncontrollably signaling he's close. Jim keeps up his ungodly pace with both hands as the teen lets out one last loud shriek and cums in his hand. 

The two sit there still for a moment. Jeromes head buried in the chair with Jim slumped over resting his head on his back. Their chests rise together with each heavy breath as they try to gain their composure. Finally Jerome breaks the silence. 

"Is this how confession usually goes because that would explain why your such a devout Catholic"

Jim laughs. "Jesus, your too much kid". He looks around the floor and tosses him his clothes. 

As soon as they are dressed, he opens the door and peeks out checking to see if anyone had been out there and overheard anything. 

"Don't worry Jimbo, nobody heard. Ya know, except for God and stuff."

Jim lets out an ashamed groan. He faced towards the teen, "Your going to be the death of me, kid".


End file.
